


Office Hours

by fujoshikoi



Series: The CEO and his husband, the famous Vitenka [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, CEO Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, Here we go, M/M, Makkachin is mentioned in passing, Marathon Sex, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rich yuuri, Smut, They were supposed to have dinner, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victor became Yuuri's dinner, first time to write smut, i have sinned, rip Yuuri's chair and desk, sinning, you have served your purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: “Victor, can you bend for me darling?”He didn’t know how they’d come to this.One moment he was talking to his husband over the phone on what he wants for dinner, and the next thing he knows, he’s bent over his husband’s office desk.--READ THE TAGS.





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> First SIN in this fandom. I mean, heavy petting and implied is not counted, right? So, THIS is my first sin.
> 
> Forgive me.

 

_“Victor, can you bend for me darling?”_

 

He didn’t know how they’d come to this.

 

One moment he was talking to his husband over the phone on what he wants for dinner, and the next thing he knows, he’s bent over his husband’s office desk.

It’s nice, if he does say so himself, the wood felt cool on his naked chest and the friction his nipples get whenever his husband would push him down a bit is sweet pain at the most.

His sweet shy husband, no one would ever think that the timid Katsuki Yuuri, CEO and owner of 80% of Katsuki Hotel and Enterprises, would be an animal behind closed doors - only Victor gets that privilege, it’s very nice.

“Ah~ Yu - Yuuri please… don’t tease,” he scolded his husband who is still sitting at his chair while giving small licks at his puckered hole.

It breaks him out of his thoughts.

His Yuuri always love to tease him. They’d always start like this… because Yuuri likes to take his time with him.

“Yuuri~ don’t stare too much, it’s embara- ah!” he stopped as soon as he felt Yuuri’s tongue entering him.

“You taste sooo good Vitya. How do you still taste this good after so long?” his husband asked him as he continued to lap at his hole.

Meanwhile, he’s losing his mind.

Yuuri does it this way -- he only rims Victor _this way_ , when he wants to do it bare.

“Yuuri~ We can’t. We’re at your office! This is wood… what if the come never comes - ah ahhn - off?” he tried reasoning, which only seemed to spur his husband on as he slowly felt a finger enter him.

“Ahh~ aghhh ah Yuuri, you’re unfair! Don - don’t ah .. stirrrr ahh~” he moaned as he felt his legs turn jelly as he came.

“Is that what you want Vitya? Doesn’t it feel good when it’s bare? Are you sure?” he heard his husband asking while adding a second finger and stirring his insides - alternating his tongue and fingers entering him.

“Yuur - we - Yuuuurrriiiii~” he moaned louder as his husband found his sweet spot and began a quick pace of torturing him.

“Turn around baby, look at my poor cock… it wants you” his Yuuri insisted before adding, “But if you really don’t want to, it’s okay, the condom is in the draw -” and he didn’t let that thought finish.

His Yuuri wasn’t fair.

First of all, his patient Yuuri worked him up for more than 30 minutes now - he already came, so it really doesn’t matter now. Second, showing him his big fat and erect cock while he just made him _this_ desperate to be filled, well, it just wouldn’t do.

He pulled his husbands fingers out of him and made his way to his husband and sat at his lap, sliding a bit, until Yuuri pulled him up to sit directly at his lap.

“Put it inside” he whispered as he felt his husband’s cock sliding deliciously at his backside as Yuuri helped him grind him a bit in his chair.

“Are you sure? Because earlier you said -” his husband started but Victor cut him off with a yell as he said, “I DON’T CARE ABOUT WHAT I SAID! PUT IT IN NOW OR SO HELP ME YUURI YOU ARE SLEEPING IN THE LIVING ROO - AH! AHH AH” he moaned as Yuuri lifted him up and slid inside him in one swift move.

“I love you baby” he heard Yuuri mutter as the latter kissed his neck and nibbled at his earlobe from the back.

“I love you so much” he heard his husband say again before thrusting upward making Victor groan.

“I - I love you too Yuuri… please” he said as he slowly lifted himself before going down, meeting Yuuri’s thrust with his.

“Never change Vitya… my beautiful Vitenka” he heard his husband muttering as the latter kept thrusting and Victor’s knuckles were turning white from how much he was holding on to the arms of Yuuri’s chair.

“We’ll get - ah ahn - everything dirty” he said as he kept moaning and grunting as he heard his husband answered, “I have all these money Vitya, I can just buy a new one”

Yuuri stood up, taking Victor with him as he made him turn and lay his back on the desk after laying his shirt under - “For comfort” he heard his husband insist as he gave him a tired nod.

He was flushed.

He was so flushed and a little light-headed as Yuuri kept pounding and coming inside him.

He already came twice, in this position, and his body is already littered with too many bite marks and hickeys that he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to hide even with a turtleneck, before he felt his husband pull out.

He could feel his husbands semen pouring out of his hole - there was just too many.

“Are we done?” he asked weakly as he heard his husband chuckle from above him before feeling a soft kiss on his lips, “Yes my sweet, thank you for dinner” he heard his husband answer.

He was tired.

So tired.

He didn’t want to get up. And it seems his husband doesn’t want him to, anyway as he felt his husband’s arms circle around his back and his rear before pulling him up.

“Cling to me my Vitenka” his husband had said, which he did, albeit weakly, using both his legs to lock his hips with his husband who is bow taking him to the adjoined room and saying, “I knew asking them to have a room in the office would pay off” to which he just hummed.

He knew his husband was renovating his office but he didn’t know about having an adjoined room which alarmed him a bit making him stir and started squirming from his husband’s hold making his husband almost let go of him.

“Why do you need a room here? What’s the problem with our house? Do you want to move away from me? Do you want to live here? Are you gonna bring a lot of girls over and -” his rambling were cut off when Yuuri kissed him deeply before pulling out leaving a trail of saliva in his wake that Victor wanted to lick before he heard his husband say, “I just fucked you in my desk and now taking you here - no, I don’t want anyone else”

“But what -” he insisted, because none of this is making sense and - his thoughts were cut off again as he heard his husband chuckle and say, “Well, because we are expanding our business again, I might need to do a lot of overtimes so… I asked them to make me a room here so whenever I can’t go home, I’ll ask you to go here - you know I can’t sleep without you”

“What if I don’t want to sleep here? Ever thought of that? What if - what if, I don’t like sleeping in --” he looked around, “Pastel colored room with - with blue highlights? What then?” he pouted, just because he felt like doing so.

He heard his husband laugh before opening the door to the bathroom and setting him down to the ground as he started to fill the tub before turning to him and said, “I guess it can’t be helped, I’ll just take the next available girl and -”

“I KNEW IT!” he shouted, “YOU - YOU CHEATER!” getting red in the face and started to turn, wincing as he does so before he felt Yuuri pulling him back.

He was fuming, how could Victor think that - “I meant Makka” his husband clarified before slowly pulling him down to the bath, kissing his nape as he does so.

“I will _never_ cheat on you” he heard his husband say, emphasizing in the word never. And Victor started to relax.

“I believe you” he whispered.

This is his life. He thought. With his silly husband taking care of him, he promised himself to take care of him and Yuuri, for as long as he could.

Forever if he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
